Comment on fait les bébés ?
by Kimophelia
Summary: Ou quand Drago pose une question existentielle. HP/DM


Titre : Comment on fait les bébés ?

Rating : K+

Pairing : HP/DM of course

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.R sauf l'intrigue. ;)

Résumé : Ou quand Drago se pose une question existentielle.

P'tit mot de l'auteur : Ouais, je sais, c'est le second O.S. en quelques semaines, et je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur mes fics, MAIS ! Et oui, il y a un mais. ^^ Cet O.S. est terminé depuis longtemps (et entamé depuis _encore_ plus longtemps) et j'attendais juste la correction de ma bêta. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur la fin de La Seconde Guerre, voilà, rassurés ? ^^

Allez, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Comment on fait les bébés ?**

La Grande Salle n'était guère différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement, en ce matin de mois de Mai ensoleillé. Comme à leur habitude, les Serdaigle avaient été les premiers à investir les lieux, pressés d'entamer les cours; les Poufsouffle étaient tout aussi nombreux, mais moins bruyants, donc on ne les apercevait pas; le Gryffondor était un spécimen en voie de disparition à la table des rouges et or; et enfin les Serpentard étaient tous attablés, prêts à entamer une nouvelle journée destinée aux cours et aux petites moqueries et taquineries habituelles et plaisantes envers leurs camarades à crinières de feu.

A cette même table, un jeune homme blond, connu pour sa suffisance et son air hautain (ainsi que pour ses combats continuels avec un certain Survivant) picorait son assiette, le visage triste.

Une première pour son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui se vantait de tout connaître du jeune Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une fortune colossale depuis la mort regrettable (ou pas) de ses parents.

Intéressé par ce qui pouvait bien ainsi attrister son compagnon de chambrée, le métis se pencha vers Drago installé face à lui et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drago ? Tu fais grise mine ce matin.

Seul un regard larmoyant à la manière d'un chiot triste lui répondit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Blaise sentit que ce petit-déjeuner n'allait pas se dérouler comme d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'habituellement, Drago n'affichait pas autant de sentiments aussi facilement.

- Blaise, tu es mon ami n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise fronça des sourcils. Ce genre de remarques ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout pour lui.

- Oui, il me semble toujours, répondit-il prudemment.

- Alors, tu pourrais répondre à une question sans te moquer ? Continua Drago, semblant reprendre du poil de la bête.

Son regard était décidé, ses épaules droites, et son visage avait retrouvé son inexpression coutumière.

Blaise se détendit instantanément.

- Bien sûr, aucun problème, répondit tout de suite Blaise en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Alors dis-moi, Blaise, comment on fait les bébés ?

Le métis recracha immédiatement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, transformant ses œufs et son bacon en une chose innommable et à présent, immangeable.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Questionna avec espoir Blaise, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une respiration normale.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Questionna en retour froidement le Serpentard.

Pour son plus grand déplaisir, Blaise fut obligé d'avouer que non, Drago ne plaisantait pas.

Il soupira.

- Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais expliqué ?

- Non.

- Ta nourrice ?

- Non plus.

- Le reste de ta famille ?

- Non plus.

- Un elfe de maison ?! Demanda Blaise en désespoir de cause.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard meurtrier.

Blaise soupira à nouveau.

- Bon d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair : j'aimerais savoir comment on fait les bébés.

Blaise marmonna un truc du genre « mais pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ce genre de merdes » puis il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :

- Bon, alors, en fait, il faut une graine.

- Une graine ?

- Oui, une graine. Que le garçon apporte. Le garçon plante la graine dans le . . . Euh . . . Le . . . Pistil ? Non, c'est pas ça . . . Euh . . . Pollen ? Pas sûr non plus . . .

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé un cours de Botanique.

Blaise soupira. Il était marrant lui, mais comment un ado de dix-sept ans pouvait expliquer à son meilleur ami comment on faisait les bébés ?

- D'accord, mais . . . c'est à dire que . . .

- Donne moi la manière courte, Blaise, on a cours dans dix minutes.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Blaise prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu vois Granger et Weasley ?

Valait mieux ce couple-là qu'un autre, pensait Blaise. Il y avait moins de risques pour la santé mentale de Drago que si ça avait été Pansy et Crabbe (qui, étrangement, filaient le parfait amour).

- Je les vois même très bien, ils sont face à moi, en train de se bécoter.

Blaise lança un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua qu'effectivement, les deux Gryffondor se léchouillaient gaiement le visage, au grand dam d'un certain brun à lunettes, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se noyer dans son bol de céréales à cause d'un tel spectacle.

- Bien. Tu sais comment sont formés les filles et les garçons ?

- Tu me prends pour un abruti ?

Blaise résista à l'envie de lui hurler « Excuse-moi du peu, mais c'est toi, qui ne sait pas comment on fait les gosses ! » au visage, et continua, parlant très précipitamment d'un sujet très très douloureux :

- Eh bien il en faut deux comme ça pour faire un gosse. Le pénis du garçon pénètre dans le vagin de la fille, le sperme empli de petites graines qu'on appelle spermatozoïdes ( nda : ce mot est une torture à écrire ) sort du pénis du garçon grâce à l'éjaculation et les spermatozoïdes filent en direction de l'œuf de la femme appelé ovule et le premier à arriver dans l'ovule a gagné. Le bébé peut alors commencer à grandir.

Blaise inspira profondément ayant tout raconté d'une traite, priant Merlin et Salazar que Drago avait bien tout compris.

Il glissa un regard hésitant sur son ami, les joues en feu, et croisa les yeux vides de toute expression, posés sur la table des Gryffondor.

- C'était quoi cette histoire de botanique déjà ?

**OoO**

La journée avait très bien commencé.

Si si, très très bien même.

Il n'y avait eu aucun incident au petit-déjeuner (étrange d'ailleurs), et la matinée s'était passée aussi bien qu'un arrachage de dents, comme d'habitude, quand on essayait de faire entrer dans des cervelles de moineaux comment on réussissait à obtenir une potion parfaite grâce à un décomptage de minutes précis.

Ensuite le déjeuner était arrivé, et le plat du jour avec. Des saucisses avec des haricots au beurre, son plat préféré. Malheureusement, une petite rixe avait éclaté entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard de cinquième année, qu'il avait fallu séparer à grand renfort de points en moins (pour les Gryffondor bien évidemment). Jusque là, rien d'étrange. Le cours qui avait suivi avait été celui des septièmes années.

Là, ça s'était quelque peu corsé.

Premièrement, il n'aimait pas les Gryffondor. Normal pour le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Mais en plus, il y en avait trois qu'il n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Un en particulier s'échinait à lui tenir tête. Et ces trois-là avaient réussi, il ne savait comment, à avoir leurs BUSE's en Potions. Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller vérifier le niveau demandé aux examens parce que ce n'était pas normal.

Bref, il se retrouvait obligé à se les coltiner deux ans de plus. Tout aurait pu convenablement se passer (enfin aussi bien que d'habitude), si l'insupportable morveux à lunettes n'avait pas eu la judicieuse idée d'exploser la tronche à un certain mage noir bien connu quelques mois auparavant. Pas qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir permis d'abandonner son costume d'agent double, resté loyal pendant près de quinze ans, mais quand même, il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Oui, parce qu'en plus, non content de les avoir tous délivrés de l'emprise de l'infâme serpent, le binoclard avait aussi eu la judicieuse idée de lui sauver la vie. A lui. Alors bien sûr, il n'hésitait jamais à le lui rappeler. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il s'en remettait déjà assez mal sans qu'il ne le lui rappelle à chaque cours.

Enfin bref, Potter n'était pas le sujet. Non, le sujet c'était son élève préféré et - accessoirement - son filleul, Drago Malefoy. Jeune homme délicieux, méprisé par tous alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable à ça, et très intelligent de surcroît. Tous l'avaient compris, Drago était une perle rare que Severus appréciait au delà de ses propres normes.

Sauf qu'à ce moment précis, exactement, il aurait voulu pouvoir balancer Drago par sa fenêtre, histoire qu'il apprenne à voler et qu'il atterrisse douloureusement trente mètres plus bas. Mais bien sûr, Severus avait son bureau dans les cachots et il ne pouvait donc logiquement pas envoyer son filleul dire bonjour aux nuages.

Pourquoi il avait envie de faire ça ? Oh rien de plus simple. Suivez plutôt.

Severus était en train de corriger les devoirs des cinquièmes années à grand renfort d'encre rouge dont il raturait copieusement les copies quand on avait toqué à la porte de son bureau. Avec sa douceur glaciale et son ton sec habituels, il avait « invité » la personne à entrer dans son antre. Une tête blonde était alors timidement apparue par l'entrebâillement et avait demandé du bout des lèvres s'ils pouvaient parler quelques minutes. Rien que l'attitude inhabituelle de son filleul aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais, malgré son aptitude parfaite à cerner les gens (on n'était pas espion pendant quinze ans sans en retirer deux ou trois petites choses), il n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

- Severus, je peux te poser une question ? Avait demandé Drago en s'installant sur la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau.

Le jeune homme avait la tête haute et le regard décidé. Rien ne pouvait lui laisser prévoir le cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur sa tête.

- Je t'en prie Drago, pose-la, l'avait-il invité à poursuivre.

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

Là, c'était exactement à ce moment-là, que sa journée s'était barrée en cacahuète. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu le préparer à ça !

Reprenant ses esprits, Severus décida que son filleul se fichait de lui (pour une obscure raison mais bien évidemment, compréhensible, après tout, Drago n'était pas un de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor) et il répondit :

- Voyons Drago, toi et moi le savons parfaitement. A présent, va rejoindre tes camarades et laisse-moi terminer de corriger ces copies.

Drago lui envoya un regard blessé que Severus ignora - c'était sûrement une illusion d'optique, son filleul ne pouvait pas envoyer ce genre de regards - et se leva de sa chaise. Le professeur de potions le suivit du regard, se demandant pourquoi diable marchait-il aussi lentement, puis retourna à ses copies au moment où la porte de sa classe claquait.

Severus passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Honnêtement, il y avait des fois où ces adolescents avaient des jeux et des plaisanteries cruelles. Comment il était censé savoir comment on faisait les bébés, lui ?

**OoO**

A cette heure de la journée, la bibliothèque de l'école Poudlard était loin d'être pleine. Les cours venant d'être terminés, la plupart des étudiants préféraient se retrouver dans le parc, profitant d'un beau soleil de Mai, annonciateur d'un Eté chaud et plaisant. Seuls quelques Serdaigle, ainsi que deux ou trois étudiants des autres Maisons s'étaient enfermés entre les immenses étagères branlantes, croulant sous le poids de tonnes de livres divers et variés. Parmi eux, Hermione Granger, l'une des rares élèves de la Maison Gryffondor à s'appliquer dans son travail scolaire, malgré les encouragements incessants qu'elle faisait à son entourage pour qu'ils fassent plus attention à leurs cours. Mine de rien, les ASPIC's approchaient à grands pas.

Pour l'heure, Hermione était confortablement installée à une table, le corps penché sur un exemplaire fascinant relatant les différents dangers de la métamorphose humaine. Certains cas étaient . . . Spectaculaires. Particulièrement cet Autrichien qui, souhaitant raccourcir la taille de son nez jugé proéminent, réussit à réduire sa tête de moitié . . . Envoyant la masse restante dans ses mains et ses pieds. Tout simplement incroyable.

- Granger ?

La voix hautaine et froide tira la jeune femme de son excellent bouquin, et elle releva la tête pour voir qui lui avait adressé la parole. Se trouvait devant elle, Drago Malefoy, chef des Serpentard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

- Oui ? S'enquit-elle poliment.

- Pourrais-je te parler deux minutes ?

D'un signe de la main elle l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table et repoussa son livre sur le côté, lui prouvant qu'il avait toute son attention.

Malgré leurs nombreux différends, Hermione et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour arrêter de s'envoyer des vacheries à la figure à la moindre occasion (ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne le faisaient pas quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir).

Malefoy s'installa avec toute la classe dont il était doté - c'est-à-dire trop pour une seule et même personne - et croisa ses mains sur la table, mortellement sérieux.

- Bien Malefoy, alors quel est ce sujet dont tu souhaites m'entretenir ?

Le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :

- Prenant en considération que tu es une fille . . .

Au moins, il l'avait remarqué, c'était déjà ça.

- . . . Que tu n'es pas issue de la noblesse sorcière . . .

Pour ne pas dire autre chose de moins poli, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?

- . . . Et que tu sais à peu près tout sur tout, . . .

Il avait enfin pris conscience qu'il n'était pas le plus intelligent de cette école.

- . . . je souhaiterais te soumettre une question.

- Je t'en prie, pose-la, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire ravi.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Drago Malefoy avait besoin de son aide tous les jours. Autant en profiter à fond. Faire la gentille et le poignarder dans le dos, c'était un bon plan.

Elle, un peu Serpentard ? Tout à fait, et c'était la faute à Harry tout ça. Elle devait le côtoyer un peu trop souvent.

- Pourrais-tu me dire comment on fait les bébés ?

Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi bien élevée, elle aurait éclaté de rire.

- Mouhahahahahahahahahaha !

Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas bien élevée.

Il lui fallut bien deux minutes pour se reprendre, histoire de ne pas attirer Mme Pince, et se reconstruire un visage impassible. Mais un sourire amusé titillait le coin de ses lèvres qui se redressaient par intermittence.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de rire retenu.

- Non, trancha le jeune homme d'une voix sèche. Et si je viens te voir c'est parce que je pense que tu seras à même de me renseigner, et bien mieux que les autres.

Disant cela, Malefoy eut un rictus de dégoût.

Visiblement, ça ne lui plaisait pas de faire appel à elle.

- Et il y a intérêt que ça reste entre nous, siffla-t-il ensuite dangereusement.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se leva.

- Je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut, annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans les rayons.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte ça aux gars. Drago Malefoy qui ne savait pas comment les enfants étaient créés . . .

Un autre fou rire s'empara de son être, qu'elle étouffa difficilement de ses mains.

**OoO**

Etouffant une exclamation de rage, il jeta son bouquin à travers la pièce. Celui-ci traversa la salle en moins de deux secondes, heurta violemment un tableau représentant un couple blond à l'air constipé et glissa au sol . . . Accompagné dudit tableau.

Soupirant, Drago passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Tant pis pour le portrait de ses parents, il resterait là. De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était bien fait pour ses parents d'être là où ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas à lui pourrir la vie en essayant de soigner son « anormalité ». Et Drago avait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir arracher la vie à ceux qui la lui avaient donnée, ainsi il n'était plus obligé de rentrer au Manoir à chaque vacances et à subir les « traitements » de son père.

Enfin bref, passons. Ce bouquin ne lui apportait rien. Fallait s'en douter, demander à Granger de l'aider . . . Mais quelle débilité !

Soupirant, Drago se leva de son fauteuil et alla récupérer le livre qu'il déposa sur son bureau, vérifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas endommagé. Si le cas contraire se présentait, l'irascible Pince allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il passa ensuite à nouveau une main lasse à travers son cuir chevelu et s'écroula sur son lit.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de goûter le moelleux de son matelas, qu'un espèce de débile profond mal débouché eut l'outrecuidance de venir frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

L'abruti allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Grognant, Drago se leva tout de même et alla ouvrir sa porte.

Harry Potter se trouvait là.

- Tu t'es perdu ? Gronda Drago. La Tour des Gryffondor, c'est plus à l'ouest, crétin.

Sur cet accueil chaleureux, Drago referma sa porte.

Ou presque.

Un pied venait de s'interposer.

- Non, je ne me suis pas perdu, Malefoy. Puis-je entrer ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

Potter . . . Le Potter, défendeur de la veuve et l'orphelin, amoureux des sangs-de-bourbe et des traitres à leur sang (même si ce n'était plus vraiment d'actualité de penser de cette façon pour Drago), petit chienchien de Dumbledore, exploseur de tronche de face de serpent mégalomane, voulait entrer dans sa chambre ?!

OK, il avait fumé du lourd, le lion. Faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander l'adresse de son dealer. (nda : Attention, je ne prône pas la prise de drogue ! Bouh, caca, faut pas toucher !)

- Bien, Potter, entre donc. Attention aux yeux, tu n'entres pas dans la cabane minable de Weasley ici.

Il tourna le dos au Gryffondor, non sans avoir au préalable remarqué son sourire amusé.

Non mais, sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait au Griffy ?

Potter entra donc dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Son regard vogua quelques secondes sur la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef, avant de s'attarder sur la personne de Drago. Ce dernier prit alors la parole :

- Alors, que me vaut l'immense honneur de ta présence, Potter.

- Je suis venu t'aider.

Drago cilla.

OK, ça ne s'arrangeait pas chez le Gryffondor. Visiblement, se prendre trop de Doloris lui avait grillé le cerveau. Ou alors c'était l'abus de consommation de bonbons au citron. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux trucs louches du vieux dégoulinant plein de bonté.

- Potter, d'où sors-tu l'idée saugrenue et parfaitement débile - ce qui en somme, résume assez bien ta personne - que j'aurais besoin de ton aide ?

- D'Hermione. Parait que tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'expliquer comment on fait les gosses.

Pour le coup, Drago en resta coi quelques secondes.

La pétasse ! Elle avait vendu la mèche !

Drago renifla, se décollant du bureau contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

- Potter, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, alors tu peux ranger ta sollicitude de merde et retourner d'où tu viens. Bonsoir.

Le Gryffondor afficha un sourire amusé et, au lieu de s'en aller comme le lui intimait Drago d'un geste de la main, se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui demanda :

- Bien, alors explique-moi comment on fait les bébés.

Drago pinça les lèvres.

Il n'était pas assez con pour tomber dans le piège.

- Si tu ne le sais pas, prends un bouquin Potter, tout y est bien expliqué. Au pire, regarde ce qui te sert d'amis, ils ont l'air de le savoir eux.

Contre toute attente, Potter éclata de rire. Drago en ressentit d'exquis frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ah non, hein ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Ni la bonne personne !

- Donc, tu ne sais pas, dit Harry d'un ton claironnant.

Drago gronda sourdement.

Son visiteur nocturne commençait doucement à les lui briser menues. Et pour finir de les lui casser, Potter s'installa tel un roi dans son fauteuil préféré. Ca n'allait pas le faire.

- Tiens, pourquoi le tableau de tes parents est par terre ? Questionna l'importun, se baissant pour ramasser ledit objet.

- Touche pas ! Ordonna Drago d'un ton sec.

Potter suspendit son geste, d'un air étonné. Puis, comme s'il s'en fichait, haussa les épaules.

- Bien, comme tu veux. Alors, tu viens t'asseoir qu'on commence le cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

Drago soupira longuement.

Apparemment, la vermine n'était pas décidée à décamper. Bien, il allait donc lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et ainsi, il lui ficherait de nouveau une paix royale !

- Fais bref Potter, dit Drago en s'installant en face du jeune homme, il y en a qui ont autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes conneries.

- Tu sais comment sont faits les hommes et les femmes ?

- Oui, grogna le blond.

- Bien, alors je suppose que tu visualises le sexe d'un homme en érection.

Drago lui lança un regard peu amène.

Il serait pas en train de le prendre pour une bille là des fois ?

- Je prendrais ça pour un oui, continua le Gryffondor, tout à fait concentré sur ce qu'il disait. Et est-ce que tu vois comment ça se passe quand un couple fait l'amour ?

- Un couple hétéro, tu veux dire ?

- Bah . . . Euh . . . Oui.

- MAIS JE M'EN TAPE DES HETEROS ! Explosa Drago, se levant de son siège. JE VEUX SAVOIR COMMENT DEUX HOMMES FONT DES BEBES, MOI ! PAS UN HOMME ET UNE FEMME ! DEUX HOMMES ! OU EST-CE QUE TU M'AS DÉJÀ VU RELUQUER UNE GRELUCHE ?

Surpris par son coup d'éclat, Potter s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil.

Mais au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se lâcher !

- Tu veux dire que . . . Tu es gay, Malefoy ?

Drago le fusilla du regard.

- Non, j'admire ton popotin juste pour te faire chier.

Oups, ça lui avait échappé.

Potter afficha un sourire ravi.

- Mon popotin, hum ? Répéta-t-il en se levant de son siège et en avançant vers Drago qui reculait en même temps.

Mais à force de marcher ainsi en arrière, Drago finit par rencontrer un obstacle : en l'occurrence, un mur. Il se trouva acculé entre cette saleté de mur de merde (qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là c'te connerie ?!) et un Potter . . . Se pourléchant les babines.

- Entre deux hommes ? Fit le Gryffondor, plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Drago. Au lieu de t'expliquer verbalement, je peux peut-être te le montrer physiquement.

Les yeux de Drago papillonnèrent.

Ah . . . Euh . . . Oui, oui, ça avait l'air tout à fait possible ça. Après tout, même son mini-moi avait l'air alléché par cette idée. Suffisait de voir comment il se dressait aux aguets.

Les lèvres de Potter effleurèrent soudainement les siennes.

Sa raison l'abandonna.

**OoO**

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor.

C'était samedi et la plupart des adolescents de Poudlard étaient déjà en train de petit-déjeuner, certains même avaient déjà terminé. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis eux, étaient encore là.

- Alors Harry, le salua son meilleur ami, Ron, ce cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

Si possible, le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit.

- Comme sur des roulettes.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard empli de doutes.

- Certes, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré de la nuit ? Tu étais où ? Demanda Hermione.

- A mon cours, répondit Harry. Après la phase théorique, il y a eu la phase pratique. Et ça fatigue !

Ses deux amis échangèrent une œillade guère rassurée.

- Euh . . . Harry, il voulait savoir comment on faisait les bébés, fit Hermione.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit son ami en se servant un bol de chocolat chaud d'un air innocent. Mais il m' a précisé « entre deux hommes ». Ce qu'il ne t'avait visiblement pas dit, Hermione.

- Mais, Harry, deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, le raisonna la jeune femme, le regardant comme s'il avait soudainement perdu la boule.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, j'ai certainement du oublier de le lui préciser. Je le ferais à notre prochain cours pratique de cette après-midi alors.

* * *

Ouais, Harry est un petit coquin. ^^ Et les Serpentard n'ont visiblement aucune éducation sexuelle. XD Il y aura-t-il une âme charitable pour les aider ?

A plus et merci d'avoir lu.

Biz.


End file.
